Love Brings Hope to the Halls of Despair
by AncientRelyk
Summary: In the despair-ridden halls of "Hope's Peak Academy", there is new hope blooming from a pair of students who have found a way to live normally in an environment that is anything but. (Role-Play turned into Fanfiction, Naehiro) (Will use male pronouns for Fujisaki after Chapter 1) (Some spoilers but will also change the story)
1. The AV Room

**Hey, I am back! With another new fanfic! But this one is a little bit different.**

**To explain, I got into Dangan Ronpa through a single character. I have played the first game and watched the anime and I fell in love with this Ship.**

**I found a Facebook Page that does Role Play and I started one up. And I decided that it would be fun to turn it into a fanfiction. The page played Fujisaki and I played Naegi!**

**Here is the Facebook Page link: **** SHSLHacker?fref=ts**

**As always, I do not own characters or Dangan Ronpa.**

**As always, Read and Review.**

"Hey, Fujisaki!" Naegi knocked on the door to her room once again. "Fujisaki! Come on out, please!"

Fujisaki blinked, looking at the door. He didn't hear the first couple times, and shot up out of his chair. He brushed himself off while approaching the door. He unlocked and opened it slowly. "H-hello...?"

"Hey!" Naegi said with a cheery voice, "It's about time you came out of your room. You locked yourself in there all day! What's the matter?"

Chihiro's eyes widened and he fell into an apologetic mood. "I-I'm sorry! I just got caught up with some stuff..." He bowed his head down, and stepped outside his door, being careful not to close it behind him.

"Hey! Don't be sorry, I was just really worried about you." Naegi crouched down to look into her eyes, tears were starting to form. "Do you wanna hang out?"

Chihiro wiped his eyes with his sleeve, looking at Naegi. "I-I'm sorry for making you worry..." He let out a small, shy smile, however. "S-sure, that would be nice."

"Haha, come on, what would you like to do?"

"I... Don't know. Do you have any ideas?" He asked, before stepping back a step. "I-if we're going out, then I'll need to freshen up a bit. I probably have bags under my eyes..."

"You look fine!" Naegi reached around Fujisaki and closed the door behind her, catching a glimpse of her work station. "How about we go swimming?"

Chihiro paled, at both the door closing, and the mention of swimming. "I-I-I'm not a fan of swimming..." He muttered as an excuse, before turning around. He rattled the door handle, not being able to reopen it. "...and my key is inside there. Oh no."

"Oh I am so sorry!" Naegi felt like a complete asshole. "Well lets go to the AV room, I'm sure there is something there we can do, maybe a movie? And we could also as Monokuma to open this door for you!"

"You little brats!" Monokuma said as he appeared in front of the odd pair. "You know that this is the third door I have had to unlock!" With that he went up to the door and opened it with no problem. "There now let me have my peace!"

"I-I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble!" Fujisaki said his voice a bit loud.

Without another word, Monokuma waddled down the hall to who-knows-where. Laughing nervously, Naegi turned towards Fujisaki, "So the AV room?"

Fujisaki nodded, keeping his eyes on the walking bear. "S-sure."

Naegi watched as Fujisaki went to grab her key from his station, "She is so nice, I really like her" he thought to himself. Fujisaki came back to the door and closed it behind her. As the two boys started walking Naegi decided to start up some small talk. "So, your work station looks pretty cool, you said you were a programmer right?"

Fujisaki nodded, holding on tightly to his key. "I am. I came in here for programming, b-but then it turned into... This." He said, emphasizing the last word. He shook his head, getting rid of the thought. "What did you come in here for again? I-I'm sorry I forgot ..."

Naegi's head fell lightly "You know, I am not really sure. I kinda just got an invitation and now I am here." They walked into the school portion of the academy and turned down the hall. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I see..." Fujisaki said, thinking of possibilities of what Naegi could have gotten in there for. "...Hmm." He looked over and Naegi, giving him a small smile. "And of course. Ask away."

"Well, being locked in this school has got me thinking. I just want to know, what do you hope for, other than to get back to our normal lives?"

"Internet connection," The smaller of the two replied in a serious tone. He stared at Naegi for a second, before slowly smiling. "Just kidding, t-though it would be nice." He was silent for a second as he thought. "I don't really know... to be honest. What about you, Naegi?"

"Well, when Maizono was here and remembered me, I thought 'wow, I didn't know I drew any attention at all,' but after realizing that it was really just a way to get close to me so she could easily frame me, I was really upset. I guess I just want to have a friend that truly knows and likes me. If I were to say in one sentence I guess I want someone who I feel like really enjoys my company and would be upset if something happened to me."

"I see, I see..." Chihiro said, nodding understandingly. He thought again for what he hoped for, and frowned a bit without realizing. There was that one thing he hoped for above most, but didn't want Naegi to think he was weird or anything of that sort.

Naegi opened up the door to the AV room. It was empty, "sweet" Naegi said under his breath. He held the door for Fujisaki, the small boy entered and sat down at the chair nearest to the door. The average boy went and sat next to the programmer. "So anything in particular you wanna watch? Monokuma has kind of a limited selection" Naegi said as he scrolled through the list of 100 or so movies.

Fujisaki shrugged. "I don't watch a lot of movies, so I have no preference. A-anything you pick should be fine."

"You spend all day in front of a computer and you don't even have an idea of what you like or don't like?" Naegi laughed lightly, "Well I have an idea of a movie you might enjoy."

Chihiro bowed his head again, feeling slightly ashamed.

Naegi cued up one of his favorite movies lately; of course it was a number one movie for the past two weeks or so. Big Hero 6 started playing on the big screen. Naegi pulled out some waters and a couple bags of popcorn he grabbed from the café. He got up and threw the popcorn in the microwave that was in the corner of the room as Fujisaki stared at the screen with a cute innocence

"I haven't seen this movie before..." Fujisaki said, looking up at the screens. "...nor heard about it."

"It's an American movie that came out recently about this genius who kinda reminds me of you" he walked back with the popcorn. He sat back down and offered Fujisaki one of the bags of popcorn.

"I see, I see," Fujisaki said. He took the bag of popcorn and set it down on his lap, making sure not to spill it on himself.

The two watched the movie. Naegi was secretly stealing glances at Fujisaki. _She is so cute with how intent she is about the movie_. Naegi made a point to look over to the programmer at certain parts of the movie to see his reactions. At times Fujisaki was on the verge of tears and Naegi almost pulled Fujisaki into a warm hug. Overall, he seemed to be enjoying the movie. _That is good._

Fujisaki wiped his eyes with his sleeve as the movie ended. "That was good," he said, looking over at the other. He smiled a small smile. "T-thank you for showing it to me."

With the movie over, Naegi had Fujisaki's full attention. "I need to tell you something"

"Oh?" Fujisaki gave him a confused looked. "What is it?"

"I am not quite sure how to say this, but well..." Naegi trailed off. He was getting nervous. He wanted to tell Fujisaki about how he felt, but he wasn't sure that she would be so accepting of him. "Fujisaki, I have another hope that I haven't told you yet.

"Oh?" Chihiro furrowed his brow in confusion. Naegi looked nervous, and Fujisaki was curious on why. He frowned, thinking.

_Now or never right? _"Fujisaki, when I came here I felt like everyone was attacking me except for two people. You and were always so shy and timid, but I found that unbearably cute. I had always been fond of the cuter girls and you stood out. I realized how smart and nice you were. Fujisaki, I hope that you and I could get to know each other really well and that you would be that person who enjoys my company and would really care about me. I care so much about you and I really want you to know how much you mean to me."

Chihiro sat there, quiet. He let Naegi's words soak in, before tearing up. 'Cute girls' rang through his head, making his insecurities come out. "..."

"Is there something wrong?" Naegi said with a concerned tone.

Fujisaki sat there, thinking to himself. He trusted Naegi, a lot, and felt like he could tell him anything. He felt that maybe he could tell him his secret, his reason for hating himself so much. But, then again, he may not accept him anymore. He may think of him as weird, and call him weak, like everyone else in his life had. More tears started to build up in his eyes, threatening to spill out at any second.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Naegi could see Fujisaki's eyes on the brink of a waterfall of tears. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Naegi started to think that he may have come on too strong, or said something wrong. It hurt him so much to see Fujisaki like this. He was about ready to just pull the programmer into a hug but decided that it would be best to let Fujisaki say what was on his mind. He knelt down so she could look him in the eyes and placed a firm but caring hand on Fujisaki's knee.

Fujisaki took a deep breath, finally choosing his decision. He hoped that Naegi wouldn't think differently of him when he came out. That was sadly, all he could do. He brought his shaking hand up, and wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "N-Naegi..." his voice shook, and he tried to make it stronger, but to no avail. "T-there's something I need to tell you... B-but, I don't want you to think differently of me w-when I tell you..."

"There is absolutely nothing that you could say to make me think any different of you, actually if anything, I already think more of you for making the decision to tell me" Naegi said trying to comfort Fujisaki.

Fujisaki looked at Naegi, before avoiding eye contact. He looked over at the screen, closing his eyes. He took a couple shaky breaths, attempting to calm himself down. After what felt like hours, he turned his attention back to Naegi, opening his eyes. "I-I'm... I'm a male." He watched Naegi, waiting for a reaction, though he was unsure which he was waiting for. Disgust? Confusion? Hatred? The list was endless.

Naegi stared at Fujisaki. His silence came from his utter shock of this information. Naegi looked up and down Fujisaki. When his eyes met Fujisaki's, Naegi saw tears starting to form. _My silence was obviously making him a little upset._ Naegi moved his hand up to Fujisaki's face and wiped the tears away. "Fujisaki, I don't care that you are a male. You are still the sweetest person here and I love being around you." Naegi pulled the young boy in for a warm hug

The response caught Fujisaki off guard. It was not what he was expecting. The hug caught him even more off guard. He would have never, ever, thought that someone would be this accepting towards him. Tears poured, rushing down his cheeks.

"Fujisaki..." Naegi said lightly, just in case the young programmer wasn't ready to talk just yet. The tears were wet, but still had happiness twinkling in them. "Take your time." Naegi decided to let Fujisaki make the next move. He kind of caught Fujisaki off guard and hoped that letting him take charge would help him a little

Fujisaki stayed like that for a while, before finally pulling away. He wiped his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. His cheeks were tear stained, but he could do nothing to fix that. His mascara was probably also ruined. It was the worst time to do so, but he made a mental note to try and find some waterproof eye-makeup products sometime. He looked at Naegi, and forced out a small smile. "T-thank you..." he muttered quietly.

"Come on, Fujisaki, you are too cute to be ruining your make-up?" Naegi said while wiping the tears from Fujisaki's eyes, Fujisaki let out a sheepish laugh and relaxed for the first time since they got there. "I am sorry if I came on too strong. I still love you Fujisaki, nothing will change that, I hope that we can become really close while we find a way out of this wretched place"

"A-ah?" Fujisaki questioned, putting his hand up to his cheek. A light blush spread across them.

"Let me see that smile that I love, please!" Naegi said while looking into Fujisaki's eyes. Fujisaki took another deep breath, before forcing a small smile. "Are you still unsure of yourself? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"I-I'm just..." Fujisaki looked down at his lap. "A-are you not upset with me? Disgusted? I-I would understand if you were..."

"I told you already, I love you, I don't care that you are a male, if I was that mean, I wouldn't be here still. I understand that people may not have been as understanding as I, but right now, none of them matter, its only you and me right now"

Fujisaki teared up again, and started crying. It was the nicest thing he'd ever heard, and he was oh so thankful.

"Hey! Please don't cry!" Naegi pulled him in to another hug and started rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out, trying to hold back his tears. "Th-that's ... just the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me... t-thank you..."

"Well truer words have never been spoken" Naegi lifted the young boy's head off of his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you"

Fujisaki bit his lip, looking into Naegi's eyes. He saw no hint of lying in them, and was grateful for it. He, however, was unsure of how to respond. He did like Naegi, but, he didn't want to come right out and say it... He'd already told the poor boy so much. Was another big thing going to be okay for him? Or should he just stop...

"Fujisaki?" Naegi realized that he might have given Fujisaki so much to think about in such a little amount of time.

"H-huh?" Fujisaki snapped back into reality, after accidentally getting lost in his thoughts.

"You look like you wanna say something."

"W-well, there is...But, I feel like I've already said too much today..."

"We have both said a lot today. How about we talk again tomorrow? I will walk you to your room."

Fujisaki nodded. "Alright, t-that sounds good. Thank you."

The pair got up, Naegi held the door for Fujisaki. Once outside, Naegi put his arm around Fujisaki's waist. Fujisaki tensed up for a second. "Is this alright?" Naegi didn't want to make him too uncomfortable

Fujisaki stood there for a second, before slowly nodding. "It's a-alright," he replied.

They walked back to our rooms in complete silence and content. _It may not have been the most smooth "date" if you can even call it that but it was definitely fun to hang out with Fujisaki all day._

The two stopped at Fujisaki's door and looked at each other in silence. Fujisaki gave Naegi that amazingly adorable smile and started to unlock his door. After opening it he turned to Naegi and Naegi offered a good night hug

Fujisaki accepted the hug, and gave him a small smile after pulling away. "Today was fun, t-thank you, Naegi."

"No problem, Goodnight Fujisaki" Naegi returned the smile "Maybe tomorrow you can choose the activity"

With that, Fujisaki nodded and closed the door. Naegi walked happily back to his room. He lay in bed for a little while thinking about the fun that they had today and how much more fun they would have tomorrow. And with that Naegi drifted off to sleep thinking of Fujisaki.


	2. The Library

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 is up!**

**Um I really don't have much to say. So yeah have fun reading.**

"Rise and shine! It is 7:00! Let's make today a great day!" Naegi hated that that is what he had to wake up to everyday, but couldn't help but be happy due to the conversation he had yesterday with Chihiro. It was definitely a lot different than the conversations Fujisaki and Naegi had had before.

Naegi had made it a point to at least attempt to get to know the others a little since they would be stuck there, possibly forever. After the first week, Naegi had made it a note to talk a little bit with Fujisaki each day because he was quiet and nice, and that was something that Naegi liked. It also stemmed a little from how cute Naegi thought that Fujisaki was from the start. Naegi's feelings definitely grew from all those talks, but he couldn't help but feel that there were some emotions from a past time. For some reason he couldn't remember Fujisaki from before entering the school, though.

Naegi walked down to the cafeteria and sat down in his normal seat, like usual he was the 5th or 6th person to show up. Not too far behind him was Fujisaki, who had a sweet sincere smile. As Fujisaki sat down he looked over to Naegi and made direct eye-contact as if to say "I am so happy, thank you!" Naegi gave him a warm smile and a quick nod. Naegi thought that those gestures were small and unnoticed but he was sorely mistaken. After Naegi got back to his room and took a quick shower he was lying on his bed trying to let his mind drift a little. There was a knock on the door and Naegi got up. The average boy went to open the door expecting to see Fujisaki. Instead, he got the door shoved into his face as Oowada barged into the room. He threw the door closed behind him and looked down at Naegi with an angry expression on his face.

"What's up, little man?" He said with a scowl.

"Nothing much," Naegi replied in a small voice, "what's up with you?"

"I saw the way you and Fujisaki were eying each other this morning! What's that about?"

"Oh, that, yeah well, Fujisaki wasn't feeling too well so I tried to cheer her up yesterday. (Naegi didn't think that Oowada knew about Fujisaki's secret, so he tried to act like everything was normal)."

"Oh ok," he seemed to calm down a little. In a serious tone he continued, "I warn you though, if you even so much as hurt a single hair on her head, I will be happy to take the next punishment." And with that he stormed out of my room.

Fujisaki was walking down the hall to Naegi's room, clutching onto his skirt. He knew it was his turn to pick the activity to do, but he still had no idea. Having stayed up late working on his programming, and then totally blacking out for two hours, he was tired and upset for having forgotten his promise. He was a few steps from Naegi's door when he saw it burst open. Fujisaki took a step back, surprised by the sudden door opening. He stepped back to the wall, and pressed himself up against it, not wanting to bring attention to himself. He watched as Oowada burst out of the room, and stormed down the hall past him. "...?" He watched the man walk past him without noticing him. Though curious on what got the man he looked up to so upset, he decided against it, not knowing what would happen if he did. Instead, he got back on his previous path and walked down to Naegi's room. He took a deep breath and raised a shaking hand, ready to knock on the door.

The knock was quiet and Naegi almost missed it. After Oowada burst out the door, Naegi sat on his bed and let out a huge sigh. "Great," he thought to himself, "now Oowada is chomping at the bit to come to Fujisaki's help should anything happen" Naegi walked over to the door and opened it cautiously. Standing in the door was a shy and scared Fujisaki. He must have seen Oowada stomping out of Naegi's room and got a little shaken. In his softest and sweetest voice Naegi welcomed Fujisaki, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Fujisaki grabbed onto the fabric of his skirt again, giving the other a nervous smile. "I-I'm good. How about you, Naegi?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to act shy around me. You wanna come inside for a little bit?" Naegi asked while opening the door and bowing slightly.

Fujisaki hesitated for a bit, before slowly nodding. He stepped inside the room and looked around. It looked just like his room, just without the messy computer space.

"Sorry that it is kind of a bore, Monokuma made my room about as interesting as me." Naegi could feel that Fujisaki felt bad about something but couldn't make out what it was. As he was looking around Naegi's room the average boy walked up behind Fujisaki and put his hands on the programmer's shoulders very softly. "You seem a little, well, quiet and reserved, what's the matter?"

Fujisaki jumped a bit at the sudden contact. "A-ah..." He blushed a bit, being embarrassed for being so surprised by the little thing. "I j-just..." His voice trailed off as he muttered something that wasn't understandable.

"Just what?" Naegi turned the shy boy towards him and tried to look into his eyes. He was avoiding eye contact. Naegi grabbed his chin lightly and forced Fujisaki to look into Naegi's eyes. "You know you can trust me with anything."

Fujisaki bit his lip again, chewing on it lightly. He avoided eye contact yet again, looking over at the wall. His cheeks had a light pink tint to them. "..."

"Well, if you aren't going to just talk to me, I guess I will have to tickle it out of you?" Naegi said bringing his hands back ready to "attack" the cute boy

Chihiro's eyes widened, he grabbed the other boy's hands to stop them. "N-No thank you!"

"Huh, ok." Naegi saw the look in his eyes. He was scared to say what he wanted but it was hard for him to keep it in his heart and mind. "Ok, well why don't we go do something until you feel comfortable."

"A-alright..." Fujisaki mumbled, letting go of Naegi's hands. He kept quiet, hoping Naegi wouldn't ask for the activity he was supposed to come up with.

"You know, you promised to come up with the activity for today." Naegi said with a sly smile, it was mean but he felt that the young boy needed to break out of his shell if this relationship was to go anywhere

Fujisaki bit onto his lip again, biting down harder on it. He let out a muffled giggle, and started to avoid eye contact again. He let go of his lip, and gave the other one a small smile. "Aha... about that..." Small tears started to form in his eyes, and he tried to blink them away.

"You forgot. Its ok," Naegi wiped the tears from the smaller boy's eyes, "you don't need to cry. I hate it when you cry." Fujisaki was starting to shake slowly. "Come on Fujisaki, please don't cry. You have to have at least one good idea in that beautiful head of yours." Naegi said while lightly tapping the programmer's forehead.

"I-I'm sorry..." He sighed, trying to stop his shaking shoulders. "I...I would recommend swimming, b-but..."

"I understand. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Naegi sat Fujisaki down on the bed and sat next to him. "There has got to be something you want to do."

"Well, I still really want to find some internet connection..." He let out a small laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, I-I'll try to think of something."

"Hmm, maybe we could check out the library?" Naegi wondered what the cute laugh was about but it wasn't a top priority right now, he needed to get Fujisaki to open up a little

"Sure, that sounds fun. The library is always a nice place." Fujisaki replied, smiling a bit. He took his hand away from his mouth. "But, we may not be alone in there. Togami likes to hang around a-and read all day."

"It's alright, he usually sits right in the front, and we could probably find a table towards the back of the library to hang out." The couple got up and exited the room. Naegi made sure that Fujisaki was ok and they made our way to the library. The walk in silence gave Naegi time to think. He wondered, "what on earth could Fujisaki want to say so bad, but was too shy to do so?"

Fujisaki ran his finger along his lip while the two were walking to the library. He was silently regretting biting on it, since now some of his lip gloss was gone. He let out a silent sigh, knowing that was the least of his worries, however. He still needed to think of an activity. He thought about showing Naegi Alter Ego, but thought of it too risky, since it was still in the early stages of being done, and Monokuma would see through the cameras. He didn't want to get punished for breaking the rules. ...Even though the rules never stated that making an Artificial Intelligence to help anyone escape was against them.

They arrived at the library door; Naegi saw a concerned look on Fujisaki's face while he looked down at his finger. "After you." He said in a cheerful voice hopefully cheering up the shy boy. As they walked in, Naegi saw that Togami was missing from his usual post at the front desk. The pair walked towards the back of the library. Fujisaki sat down at the table and Naegi was about to when something caught his eye. The boy walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book titled "Super Strategy Encyclopedia". He carried it over to the table. "Would this book interest you?"

Fujisaki looked up from staring at the table, noticing the book in the other's hands. "Oh!" He said, perking up. "I used to read that book all the time!"

"Really?" Naegi said hoping to spark something in Fujisaki

"Yeah! Before dad found out I was messing with his computers, whenever he was home I used to camp out in a corner with it." Fujisaki smiled, giggling at the old memory. "Though I never understood all of it, I did pick up a few things from it. Of course, I wouldn't be able to repeat any. It's been so long..."

"Oh, well, could you help teach me a little?"

"I would... b-but as said, I'm a bit rusty on everything." He gave him a sad smile. "S-sorry."

"Really, come on, you spend most of your time working on that computer, you can't teach me anything?

"I could teach you a bit of programming ... But I doubt you'd find it very interesting." Fujisaki sighed, "not many do."

Naegi could see that Fujisaki was getting upset; Naegi couldn't see him cry again. "Nononono! Programming has always been an interest to me; I just never got the chance to try it"

"Oh?" Fujisaki looked at Naegi, giving him his full attention now. "Have you looked into it? Are you interested in a certain language? C/C++ is my favorite, but others call it a bit challenging. I don't see why though ..." Fujisaki went off blabbering about programming, not checking to see if Naegi was keeping up with him.

Naegi was having some trouble keeping up with Fujisaki but sat watching him. It was nice that Naegi found a way to make him open up. When he heard a stop in the rant Naegi gave Fujisaki a sincere smile, "That was really interesting."

Chihiro smiled, clearly very happy. "Aha! I'm glad you find it interesting, Naegi!"

"So, do you feel more comfortable now?"

"Mhm, I do."

"So do you want to say that thing you were thinking about earlier" Naegi said while grabbing Fujisaki's hands and rubbed the back of them.

"Earlier?" Fujisaki raked through his brain, trying to figure out what he meant by 'earlier'. Earlier today? Yesterday? Just a couple minutes ago? Endless possibilities ran through.

"You were talking about something when you walked into my room this morning. You kept mumbling something but you never actually spoke up."

"O-oh, that..." Fujisaki gave an embarrassed laugh, before looking down at the table. "I was just..." He sighed. "I-I wasn't able to come up with an activity, even though I promised to think of one ... I-I'm sorry..."

"Hmm," Naegi didn't fully trust what he was saying, "what about that information last night, after you told me your secret?"

"O-oh." Fujisaki turned his head, hiding a blush that was spreading across his face like a wild fire. "T-that's..."

"Oh come on, please!"

"I-I..." he trailed off yet again, mumbling.

Naegi moved towards the shy boy, pulled him close and hugged him. Naegi whispered, "You don't have to say it out loud, just whisper it in my ear."

Fujisaki sighed, trying to gather up the courage. He closed his eyes, and said what he wanted to say quietly, and quickly. "I-IthinkIloveyoutoonaegi"

Naegi squeezed him tight. "You think?" Naegi whispered in his ear. He changed to a more seductive tone and said, "Do you want me to make you sure of yourself?"

Fujisaki's cheeks turned a shade darker at the sudden change of Naegi's voice. It was unexpected, to say at least. "O-oh?"

Naegi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Fujisaki put his hand to his cheek, clearly surprised.

"How do you feel now?"

"Um..." Fujisaki searched for the right word to say. 'Embarrassed' kept on popping up into his head, but he doubted that was what Naegi was expecting.

"Speechless? I didn't think I was that extra-ordinary." Naegi pulled away from Fujisaki a bit and saw the blush that was filling his face, "oh, you are embarrassed that you have feelings for me?"

Fujisaki bit his lip, looking down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly. "I've just... never felt like this towards someone else... I-I'm unsure of what to say or how to act..." He looked up at Naegi, peeking through his eyelashes. "It's new territory for me."

Naegi gave Fujisaki a reassuring smile. "Then let's work through it together." Naegi moved towards Fujisaki and put his arm around the programmer's waist, "It's my first time feeling this way too."

Fujisaki gave him a shy smile, feeling glad that he wasn't the only one experiencing this for the first time.

Still with his arm around Fujisaki's waist, Naegi grabbed Fujisaki's chin lightly and caressed it. "How do you feel?"

"I-I feel... good?" Fujisaki replied, really unsure of how to.

_Now or never right?_ Naegi saw the chances as Fujisaki looked back up. He leaned in and kissed Fujisaki on the lips.

Fujisaki tensed up, his eyes widening. The light pink blush turned into a full red one. Unsure of what to do, he stood there for a second, unmoving. Then finally, he wrapped his shaky arms around Naegi's neck, and began to return the kiss, closing his eyes.

What Naegi did not expect was Fujisaki's reaction to the kiss. He expected him to immediately pull back, but instead of that, he made the kiss more passionate and the shaky arms started to slowly become steady. They broke apart the kiss and Naegi smiled to Fujisaki. "Thank you."

Fujisaki returned the smile. "Y-you're welcome... and, uh, thank you, too."

The pair started to get up. Naegi put his arm around Fujisaki's waist and started walking him towards the door. Then he remembered something "shoot, what if Togami sees us?" Naegi asked in a hushed tone.

"I-I thought he wasn't here?" Fujisaki replied, his voice shaking.

"Let me check." Naegi poked his head around a bookshelf and looked at the desk. Togami was there but he was turned the other way.

Fujisaki stood behind Naegi, trying to stand on his tip toes to see. "Is he there?" He asked in a very quiet voice.

"Yeah," Naegi replied in a whisper, "but we should be able to sneak out, he isn't paying attention."

"Good, good." Fujisaki replied, nodding. "You can lead the way."

Fujisaki and Naegi started to sneak out when a voice came from behind them, "I promise to keep your little secret to myself, but if you ever do something so disgusting again, I will not hesitate to tell the others" It was Togami's voice.

Fujisaki froze, afraid to turn his head back. Surely Togami was lying; it was so out of place for him to do that. He stood there and waited for the black mailing to come, since it seemed like Togami was one to do that. There surely had to be a price?

"Listen I don't care at all that you two are dating, but it disgusts me when I hear to people making out like you two just did. If you guys are going to kiss, do not do it in my earshot." At first, Naegi thought that Togami was talking about Fujisaki being male, but it seemed he just meant the relationship.

Fujisaki nodded, still refusing to face the other. "I-I'm sorry."

The pair exited the library and Naegi turned toward Fujisaki. "Sorry about that, I got a little careless."

"It's fine... To be honest, I'd rather Togami catch that, than Oowada-kun."

"Did he confront you too?" Naegi asked as he took Fujisaki's waist and started walking with him back to the dorms

Fujisaki shook his head. "He has not, but I did see him come out of your room early this day. He was storming pretty hard."

"Yeah, he obviously took our smiles this morning as something sinister or whatever. He said that if I as much hurt a single strand of hair on your head he would be happy to take the next punishment." Naegi looked to see Fujisaki's reaction to that information

Fujisaki frowned a bit. "I-I apologize for him. I... that's something different. ehe."

"Oh really?" Naegi looked at Fujisaki, up and down, "he seems like a loose cannon. Sorry if I am distrusting, but if anything starts to happen, run right to me. Of all the people in this place, you are the last person I want to lose. Please keep yourself safe." Naegi gave him a kiss on the cheek as they approached their rooms

Fujisaki blushed, looking down at the floor. "A-alright."

The bell rang and Monokuma made his nightly announcement. "It looks like it's almost time for bed." Naegi grabbed Fujisaki's hand and pulled it close to his heart. "Listen, Fujisaki, I don't want you to change. I love you like this. You may think that you are weak, but you are the strongest one here. If you feel insecure, remember I am always here."

Fujisaki teared up a bit. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead only nodded.

Naegi leaned in close and gave Fujisaki a good night kiss, "Tomorrow, for real, it's your turn to pick our activity." With that the couple turned towards their respective rooms and before entering gave each other one last glance.


End file.
